Generally, the external semiconductive layer of the plastic-insulated electric cables, particularly of those insulated with a crosslinked polyethylene, is formed by extrusion. It is necessary for the external semiconductive layer to tightly adhere to the crosslinked polyethylene insulator in order to avoid generation of corona discharge. There is also a demand, on the other hand, that the external semiconductive layer should be easily removed in the case of terminal treatment of the cable without giving any damage to the insulator. Accordingly, there is a demand for an external semiconductive layer which efficiently adheres in the normal state but which is easily peeled in the case of need.
Such a semiconductive layer can be obtained by using, as a base material, a polymer having no affinity with the crosslinked polyethylene insulator. Conventionally used base material is an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer.
To attain satisfactory peeling properties, however, those with high vinyl acetate concentration (e.g., with 45 % by weight or higher) or a vinyl chloridegrafted copolymer should be used. Such semiconductive layers result in poor thermal resistance and mechanical strength, and also, a satisfactory extrusion workability was not obtained.